


Taken for the best

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beating, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Oral Sex, Kidnapping, Kylo and rey sort of have a childhood bond, Luke will have a wife, Mara Jade - Freeform, Protective Kylo Ren, Psychic Abilities, Read the tags!, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Misconduct, Witchcraft, abuse situations, dark for the kidnapping!, dub con, he just kidnaps her, kylo does not rape rey, plutt foster mother, slight stockholm syndrome, unkar plutt is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: When rey was a little girl she dreamed of having good parents that gave her the perfect home, she would imagine many things like they were still alive and coming back eventually for her. To take her away from the terrible recent place she was placed at! But they never came and rey endured the abuse and insults of her foster mother and her many men! Up until she woke up one night in a unknown vehicle with a man she didn’t know calling himself kylo!  Now at sixteen rey is in for a whole new kind of trouble coming from a man on the run! That seems to know more about her then she does herself! But she also seems to be drawn to!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Dark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**October 31 2003**

**Rey at six years old**

She stood beside her social worker Maz a nice older woman. So far rey had been placed in three diffrent homes. It was short lived.   
  


She stood before the trailer with her little bag holding her doll, the only thing she had that her parents left when she was a babe in London. A woman come out with stringy blonde hair and a plump figure she wore heavy make up and bright red lipstick.   
  


She smiled falsely “oh my what a cute little child!” She is saying with a false sweet voice. Rey almost rolled her eyes her last foster mom was the same bazine! Beautiful but false rey was not girly enough for her, that’s why she got rid of her. Rey liked baseball and sports not flowers and dresses.   
  


She almost shuttered as the woman hugged her and kissed her, rey wrinkled her nose as she smelled sweat and something weird on the woman besides cigarettes! That’s when a man came up!   
  


After Maz introduced her as Miss unkar plutt!   
  


He was a fat tub of lard with a straggly beard. “So this is the little girl your taken in darlin huh!” He smiled his teeth nasty and yellow, he bent down rey almost backed away in fright but decided to stand her ground. “Well ain’t u a purty little gal” he whispered giving her a weird look up and down, then he pinched her cheek “so cute” then walked in the living room sat down and watched tv.  
  


His name was Barry introduced as unkars fiancé.

Maz left and rey was shown her room rey supposed it was a relief it was bigger then where bazine had her. That woman’s dog had a bigger room then her.

Unkar lit a cigarette placed her hip against the door “supper is soup and sandwiches get down there and eat girl!” Then she left! Rey just quietly unpacked another house, another family that don’t care! But she was waiting for her parents they would one day come back for her! She just knew they were alive and looking for her.

Thats why she stuck in the small town of jakku Carolina.   
  


Once they came she and her parents would be out of this nightmare!   
  


Much later Barry came in her room “just coming in to tuck u in sweet thing!” She stilled frozen in fear! He sat on the bed and stroked her hair and face. “O....okay” she managed. Then Barry kissed her lips she pulled away fast her little heart beating fast. “G...goodn...night m...mr goin!” She said quickly! He smiled “please my sweet thang call me Barry!” She swallows “o...okay goodnight Barry” satisfied he kisses her on the mouth again and goes out of the room.

Days later rey keeps her distance from Barry goin. And starts school. But he enters her space a lot and keeps touching her.   
  


She supposes he’s affectionate he hasn’t done anything accept hug her a lot and has giving her pecks on the lips a lot, she supposes that’s normal! Then she hears a voice in her head saying 

_No rey it’s not normal he’s dangerous he could harm you!_

The voice sounds like a boy it often makes her curious because she hears him often.  
  


**Ben at fifteen**

No one believes him but he has dreams of a girl a six year old girl in need he desperately wants to find her. But his parents and Luke will not listen. The girl is alone so alone! Plus whoever she is with now will hurt her!   
  


He searches on his computer, she has to be in the system but he doesn’t know her name just that she has hazel eyes and auburn hair. And the girl hasn’t been in a decent situation since she was a babe. Plus her accent was foreign British. So she’s originally from England.

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration! His uncle Luke had these abilities.

Luke and his mother were twins with certain psychic abilities plus they both had soulmates for his mother it was his father han who didn’t share her abilities, for his uncle it was his aunt Mara who was a witch. She is his favorite. He loves aunt Mara.

He smiles as his beautiful aunt comes in “what are you doing my beloved nephew.”   
  


“Just looking some things up aunt Mara that’s all.” She signs sits in the chair beside him.   
“you are looking for her aren’t you.” He signs his aunt always knew, what he was up to.

He signs then says “yes aunt Mara I can’t help but feel this little girl is in trouble!”   
  


His aunt surprises him by saying she believes him. Then she starts to help him look up more information on this girl.

**November 20 2009**

**Rey at 12**

She learned to fend for herself especially since she had to literally fight off most of unkars piece of shit boyfriends especially after Barry who almost violently raped her when she turned seven. Unkar managed to convince Maz not to take her away pretending crocodile tears. 

She remembered the brutal kissing him on top of her tearing at her clothes him touching her down there. Then she remembered that voice the boys voice telling her to push him away with her mind to just think it! She did and he flew away with his nose bleeding!

Unkar beat her after and made her work for her food and board from then on. She did as she was told to survive!

Unkar called her unnatural child and plus always sayin she was evil!

Accept when Maz came to visit!

Rey soon learned to control the power and learn with whoever it was in her head. Plus she was learning how to fight back! Not only from the other men unkar kept moving in! But the bullies at school as well!

**NOTES**

**STARTED A NEW STORY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS**

**KUDOS SUBSCRIBE AND COMMENT BOOKMARK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey 13**

Unkars latest boyfriend actually now husband art snoke she had to remind herself god what the fuck She caught Him sniffing her panties! “My god where did she find you!” She snarls he smirks grabs her behind the neck forcefully hurting her almost bringing tears to her eyes. “I’d watch that pretty little mouth If I was you little girl!” then he forced Her down on her knees unbuttoned his pants with one hand grinning “now open your mouth and suck!” He said between his teeth rey looked at him hatred in her eyes and shook her head no!   
  


Snoke grabs her cheeks forcefully and says “I said suck you little fuckin whore!” Her mouth is forced open and his dick is shoved in...

Unkar has made her service her workers while laughing and putting cigarettes out on her where Maz can’t catch it when she does her checks. She gags tears running down her face while he moans shoving his dick down her throat. She hears her friends angry voice in her head!   
  


_Fight him rey! Fight back bite that gross son of a bitch!  
  
_

She gathers up courage and bites down, snoke yells and draws his penis out of her mouth!

YOU LITTLE FUCKIN SLUT

He slaps her hard! Rey feels a power within her and draws her hand up, shes breathing fast and snoke goes in the air choking, blood coming from his mouth and eyes and falls down.

Reys screams runs towards him, checks his pulse, he’s still alive! Unkar comes running in!   
  


“oh my god! Babe!” Unkar unfortunately married this bastard. She started crying and turned on rey yelling.   
  


Rey was beaten that night and called a whore amongst other things! Thrown in the basement! With nothing but water! At least unkar let her have that! Rey thought!

**A week later**

Plutt let her out and fed her as long as she worked! Rey started working twice as hard. Convinced the voice she had been hearing was the voice of her father still alive. She held out hope. She kept herself so busy she avoided unkars husband. And the other workers plus kept to herself at school.

The only friends she made was a guy named finn and his girlfriend rose. Plus their friend poe who showed an interest in her but quickly got over it. She was not interested in poe in that way besides he later got with kaybel her other friend a bubbly blonde.

She only ever hung around them at school, that’s about as normal as it got for her.

**Ben at 22**

He had found out through a friend of his parents Maz Kanata his dads best friends wife the girls name it was Rey Nima her parents was jace and Rachel Nima they died in a car crash when rey was three years old.   
  


She has been passed through the system since and has been put in one terrible foster home after another. 

No wonder the girl had been in pain.

He thought miserable.

He felt another son of a bitch try to force rey to do a sexual deed and it made him want to kill the sick twisted bastard! 

Maz would not tell him where rey was though. And he remembered his aunt Mara telling him “well it seems like you have meant your soulmate Benjamin” at the time his Eyes widened.   
The Nima girl would at least be thirteen how can she be his soulmate! He thought.   
  


But he has had dreams of her and a future that they share. He has to find her.

**Rey at 16**

Over the years rey learned to be self reliant. Plus none of her foster moms bastard husband snoke never tried touching her again since she choked him with her mind last week! 

But it didn’t stop some of the other fools. But she fought them off, besides her family is close she can feel it. She hears his voice telling her he’s coming to get her. He’s got to be her father soon she thinks soon she will be reunited with her parents.

**Ben at 25**

He’s found her in a town called jakku Carolina. Rey Nima is sixteen now. Living with unkar plutt snoke. So that’s the nasty bitch that has been putting her through hell since she was a child! Well he was on his way to get her away from that place! He saw a vision of rey a sixteen year old rey!   
  


Tanned skin, auburn hair, hazel eyes thin but lithe body beautiful hair in three buns. And lovely pink lips. His soulmate according to his aunt Mara. He smokes a cigarette as he drives down torwards jakku Carolina.

**HMM 🤔 REY THINKS ITS HER FATHER BUT ITS BEN BOY IS REY IN FOR A**

**SURPRISE**

BOOKMARK COMMENT KUDOS SUBSCIBE

HOPE U GUYS LIKE


	3. Chapter 3

That day rey went out to do the grocery shopping rose picked her up, unkars fridge was empty.

Plus plutt ordered Her to do the cooking! Plutt could not cook to save her life but rey was always a fast learner.

While rose was driving she shakes her head “I don’t see how you don’t just leave rey! Me and finn are planning on gettin the hell out of this town!”

Finn had got accepted at a private school in Chandrila called resistance academy.   
  


So did rose in a few months they would be on there way there, Poe was driving them. He was going to spend his senior year at the academy. They drove in the parking lot of the grocery store. Rose knew how unkar was, she hated unkar plutt! So did finn and Poe as well.

Rey looked at her and smiled “I will stay here rose I know my parents will come back for me I can feel it!”

Rose signs in frustration “you have been saying that since we were children rey! They have not come!”   
  


Rey grew offensive “rose stop it! Will you I know my Parents will come back my dad sometimes speaks to me, saves me!” Rey says her voice raised.

Rose puts her hands on hers ‘okay okay I just... want you away from that bitch rey!” Rey smiles and hugs rose “I ....I know” she says.   
  


They walk in the grocery store buying milk and eggs cereal plus steak and other meat including sea food after, they leave and rose drives her back. Rey never thought her friends cared much since she only ever hung around them at school, but they did care. She felt assured of that it made her happy.

Rose appealed to her one last time to go with them to Chandrila, Rey just shook her head no smiling.

Rose smiled sadly in a few days they would be leaving she hated to leave rey with that woman! She hated unkar plutt! Rose when she turned thirteen discovered that snoke fella sexually abusing rey and that plutt bitch lettin it happen.   
  


Rose even had her parents call child services but somehow unkar still managed to keep rey.   
  


Rey felt like someone was near, watching her. She looked around as she carried the bags of groceries in. She dropped a bag with apples in it, the apples rolled until they stopped in front of two shiny black boots. She looked up and up and saw a big man, he looked in his mid twenties at least he was strikingly handsome.

That’s what she thought then rey felt a blush on her cheeks.  
  


Rey blinked and stood up holding the apples in the bag to her chest. “Umm uh hello thank you for helping me pick up the apples I dropped.” She said feeling her cheeks go red again with a blush. He smiled handing her an apple. “It’s no problem umm If you don’t mind I’ll help you bring in your groceries you seem to need the help.”  
  


He said his voice husky and deep. Unkar would totally be all over this guy, rey thought. Unkar plutt was not past cheating on snoke especially with younger men! “Umm I don’t know.” Rey said looking at the run down trailer. Well unkar wasn’t home though she thought and he offered to help maybe he wasn’t so bad. “Okay fine” Rey decided, after a bit. His eyes looked gentle she thought.  
  


The handsome stranger helped her with the groceries, she told him to put them on the bar in the small kitchen. He did then she told him softly “well umm thank you sir” he just chuckled “you can call me kylo” she giggles “okay kylo thank you.”   
  


Rey asked kylo to stay a little longer and fixed them a snack. After a while they are talking she thinks he’s nice and his smile is even better.

“My nick name is kylo Ren my real name is Ben” he told her. She smiles. “Well as far as I know I’m Rey Nima foster kid.” She says drinking her coffee. Some of it gets on her lips and he touches her lips to wipe it off. She stills so does he, her mouth opens over his fingers and she lightly licks his fingers.

He sucks in his breath his eyes darken then she inexplicably pulls his fingers inside her mouth and sucks on them! He moans softly his breath heightens this girl is his,his aunt was right he knows it!

He can feel his dick start to harden with need, for her! Her eyes are dilated as she is sucking! He breaths out a groan pulls his fingers out of her mouth, pulls her close and finds his lips on hers.   
  


Rey squeaks as soft lips are on hers, her first real kiss! He pulls her closer until she’s in his lap and he’s tasting her lips his tongue parting and touching hers, she touches hers to his back. Then reality kicks in she is letting a stranger kiss her.   
  


It kicks in for him to and he pulls himself away breathing fast. “I...god I’m sorry rey I have to go!” He says and quickly leaves. With rey setting there touching her mouth her hazel eyes wide.

kylo goes back to the abandoned house across the street sets on the bed and lays down shit shit shit he thought. Tonight! He would get rey the hell out of that house and this town, she was meant to be his!

**THE PLANS ARE COMETH**

**STAY TUNED**

**COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK SUBSCRIBE**


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo had spent a week in that town taking in her routine. That plutt woman had her working constantly. Rey was lucky she even went to school! 

Honestly the only reason why rey even went to school was so unkar could keep the monthly check! Rey was so malnourished and skinny. He wanted to kill that bitch! Why had Maz put rey in that home!   
  


Plus the husband snoke was still after rey except rey knew how to keep that piece of shit off of her now! He had planned on getting her that night but some of unkars workers got in the way and he had to take care of them!   
  


He used his power and slashed them down quietly with his family’s samurai then buried them in the sand never to be found!   
  


He heard unkar yelling at rey, so he ran his sword out! He found her on the ground unkars husband on top tearin at her clothes! Unkar knocked out cold! He used his power to pull snoke off! Drew the man over to him and sliced him in half!   
  


Reys eyes widened and she screamed he froze her! Kylo had his mask on covers the bottom half of his face! “Rey I’ve come here for you! Calm down” He said calmly slowly. Then he put her to sleep picked her up and carried her to his car.

He laid her in the passenger seat and got in the drivers seat and started the engine and was on the road that night. Finally he had rey his rey! He looked at her briefly before driving on heading towards his uncle.   
  


He remembered finally convincing Luke because his wife Mara told him as well. Luke lived in Maryland on the outskirts.   
  


He could hide him and rey.

Rey awoke in a car with a man driving she started “where am I?” He looked at her as he pulled into a small gas station. “You are safe rey” he said his voice deep and familiar. She sat up more “i didn’t ask if I was safe I asked where am I sir!” She said looking at him and then looking around.   
  


He signed “you are out of that place and jakku I took you.” She looked at him her hazel eyes wide! “Well take me back!” He looked at her and said calmly “no” she looked at him defiant.   
  


“Take me back I have my family coming back for me!”   
  


He stayed quiet “no rey you don’t they are never coming back.” He said it softly.

Tears sprang “yes they are!” She yelled! “Now take me back to jakku!”   
  


“no rey” you belong with me.

She shook her head and looked out the window. He got out to fill the gas tank up. 

Rey decided to take that opportunity!

She got the door open and got out and ran towards the road. Then crossed into the woods he knew where the highway heading back to jakku was.

If she was anything she was a survivor! She heard him yell rey!

She ran as fast as she could and as far until she saw a hay truck she flagged it down breathless “can...I ....have...a..ride” the driver told her “sure miss.” She felt relieved and hopped on the back. Driving away she grinned as she saw kylo frustrated running his hands through his hair! She flipped him off!   
  


She recognized him as the man who helped her with the groceries also that kiss as well she shook herself out of the memories of the kiss. No! It was obvious this guy was some kind of psycho!   
  


The driver later dropped her on the road back to jakku. She smiled and told him thanks. Then walked until a familiar black car was coming up! Then she ran she would run towards the sheriff! That should get kylo to turn around yes!   
  


But it didn’t and kylo got out ran towards her and caught her she tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth she tried to bite! But he pulled it away then he swore “damn it rey!” And his lips landed on hers kissing her his tongue opening her mouth! She went still then melted into him pulling him closer kissing him back!   
  


He picked her up pulled her over the car kissing her both of them moaning his hardness grinding against her. Then he pulled away breathing fast!   
  


She was breathing fast as well , why did kylo make her feel this way she wondered. Her legs were like jelly. “Now rey get in the car” he said his eyes dark mesmerizing. She managed to get in the car and they were back on the road.

NOTES

HOPE YALL CONTINUE TO LIKE THIS

THIS STORY JUST COME FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED 

KUDOS BOOKMARK 


	5. Chapter 5

They had been driving a while she decided to make no attempt at escape again until later! They had to drop the car he was driving and meet up with a guy that would give him an RV for about 1000 bucks. It was a driving one.   
  


She planned on making her escape when he got settled that night.   
  


The guy Todd something looked dirty. “Well here she is!” Kylo was smoking a cigarette looking over the RV then he called over to her. “Hey sweetheart could you check out the engine!” She had plenty of experience with cars, trucks and all kinds of vehicles.   
  


She frowned as she looked at him. “Sure get in the drivers seat.” She says easily. He does and rey looks under the hood. And everything seems to be in working order. So kylo pays the man. And they both get in the big rv.   
  


They stop at Walmart for groceries and other goods. Rey goes to look for underwear and bras. Plus some stretch pants and shirts. Also jeans. While kylo gets the food. To outsiders they look like a traveling couple! She desperately wants to tell the truth! That this psycho kidnapped her!   
  


Especially to that cop walking by! But she feels kylo tense up beside her and pull her closer to him, so she can’t! Damn it!

As soon as they both get out of Walmart with everything they are on the road again. Kylo hears on the radio that a car is wanted and a girl taken they were talking about her! And the car was the one they were in before changing up!

She got a couple of hours of sleep before looking over the rv to find a way out! To her relief she found one. That night they stopped on some camp grounds, she now knew she was far from jakku! But there was a way to get back!

This time she prepared she stashed away money for an Uber driver and had enough to compensate plutt, when she got back.

She put everything away in her secret bag with extra clothes she bought behind kylos back!

Tonight she thought freedom!   
  


That night kylo got in bed with her pulled her close, he was big and warm she liked him holding her. Then he kissed her neck slowly, then her mouth she let him kiss her! Her body responding her brain not thinking.   
  


He pulled up her night shirt and palms her breast his thumb stroking it to life. Then he dipped his head pulling her nipple in his mouth, sucking it. She writhed and moaned growing wet between her legs.   
  


His hands stroked gently past her flat stomach to her pussy where he stroked her over and over. She groaned leaning into his hand, while he was trailing kisses down her throat and one of his fingers gently entered her wetness pushing inside her until she was screaming “kylo!” And gushing on his hand. Then his mouth trailed down kissing her stomach and further down until his face was between her legs and he licked her! She moaned again as he licked her pussy until she gushed screaming again “kylo! Oh my k....kylo!” Then he raised up over her.

”My god rey I...” and he groaned as he pulled down his boxers and slowly entered her tight pussy! She tensed “k..kylo it..It hurts!” He pushed further god she felt good he thought, she was meant for him. “I know baby it will only hurt a little!” He assured her tenderly as he pushed through her maidenhead seated deep inside her very still! She was still very wet her pussy abjusting to him.

She moved her hips awkwardly and gasped “oh my” then did it again he grinded his teeth and began to slowly move within her. Until she was moaning taking him deeper!   
  


It hurt at first rey didn’t know what to think but once that went away all she felt was a fullness and then it started to feel good and she meant his thrust.

She urged him faster scratching his back until he had pounded her fast and hard! Kissing away her screams with one last thrust! Then they both fell into an exhausted sleep!   
  


She set her watch for a certain time, she couldn’t believe she did what she did with her kidnapper but it was to damned late. Besides old nasty snoke won’t want her anymore now that’s she’s no longer a Virgin!   
  


She smiles a little at that thought! She gets her stuff and gets out as quiet as she can after midnight. She walks towards the gas station that’s where she told the Uber to meet her! A part of her feels there is nothing in jakku and doesn’t know why she is going back!   
  


Fact is she’s tempted to go back to that rv and the warmth of kylo’s arms. But no! He’s a kidnapper no telling what he wanted to do with her after he had finished with her! It reminded her of unkars boyfriends once they got tired of her they would beat her and do other things to her! No she was not about to fall into that category.

Although kylo really fucks well she thought smirking as unkar would put it.

She waited the Uber driver came she got in and was on her way back to jakku.

Rey was relieved til they were stopped by a motorcycle and a pissed kylo! Her eyes widened she told the driver “sir drive on please.” The driver said “not when he’s in the way miss! And it seems he knows you!”

Kylo never meant to take reys virginity but her smell and taste was addictive and she willingly gave herself. He awoke expecting to find her still with him. All he got was a note saying

_kylo thanks for taking my pesky v card u saved me once again from snoke ever touching me again! But gotta go byeeee!  
_

Kylo was pissed rey obviously didn’t know he had killed that bastard! He went to the storage the rv was pulling and got on his motorcycle, it would catch up with where rey went and the his foolish soulmate was heading back to jakku that damned hellhole! He would catch them! Because he saw that Uber card! She thought she hid!

Rey! He growled as he saw her in that car! He heard the driver tell her she needed to get out and talk to him.   
  


As soon as she got out of the car the driver took off! She yelled hey! Then she turned to him. Started to yell but he silenced her with a kiss that made her melt and then he told her to get on the bike!   
  


They headed back to the rv going towards Chandrila where his parents and uncle was. She signed laying her head on his back. His uncle and aunt told him they all would be in Chandrila.

NOTES

LOL REY TRYS ONCE AGAIN TO GET AWAY BUT HER SOULMATE ALWAYS FINDS HER

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


	6. Chapter 6

He gets them back to the rv. Rey then realizes she will never get away from him. Kylo says nothing as he gets in the drivers seat. 

That’s when she ask “what is this kylo what do you want with me!”

He says nothing as he looks ahead and continues driving.   
  


Instead the voice she has heard as a child is in her head! The voice she thought was her father but it wasn’t it was...

Her eyes widen and she looks at kylo who is not looking at her but he’s talking to her.

_My name is Ben solo, I’ve had visions of you rey since you were left in jakku I was the one that was in your head saving you from those horrible men! Not your father. Your parents are dead you know this!_

Tears sprang in her eyes she shook her head and said “no they...they will come b...back!” Finally he said out loud “no rey my sweet rey they won’t but I...I have” then it dawned on her kylo had come to get her away from a horrible life a life she resigned herself to!   
  


Waiting for nothing rey sobbed, kylo pulled to the side and got up after unbuckling his belt and pulled her in his arms. “Y..you basically rescued me!” She sobbed. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. “Rey I took you because it was best to take You away and you belong to me your my soulmate.” He whispered burying his nose in her hair.   
  


Finally they moved apart and she realized he was right. She was blind. There was no fucking way she would have ever stayed in that town if she had not foolishly thought her parents were coming back.   
  


Kylo got back in the drivers seat and they drove until they got to Chandrila.

Rey was wowed by the city her eyes wide. Kylo smiled at her and she for once grinned back then let him pull her in his arms and kiss the daylights out of her. They broke apart when they heard a throat clear from a very attractive older woman.

She smiled kindly at rey. “Well hello rey I’m Liea.” Rey smiled and shook the woman’s hand. Then she heard a louder throat clear “this lout is my husband han!” Han just smirked “come on princess.” Liea just grinned and gave han a kiss.   
  


Rey later meant a very beautiful red head named Mara jade skywalker and Luke. Both saying you have brought her. Mara hugged her close, rey wasn’t used to this.  
  


This was a first for rey she had never felt warmth or welcome from family but with bens she felt it.   
  


Kylo held her close kissing her she was where she belonged.   
This family this was why ben solo took her from a terrible existence.  


**Rey is 19**

Rey entered the university where she meant up with her friends again. They were happy especially rose telling her it was about damned time she moved on.   
  


Kylo had come up on his bike as rey got on the back.   
  


Much later She was on top of him as he eased into her she moaned and moved on him as he thrust inside her then rolled over her kissing her thrusting harder making her scream his name. 

Sex was something they had often every chance they got.

When they finished both were smiling big as she lay on kylo. 

By the time rey turns twenty it would be her wedding day to kylo her very own prince.

After a eating out he drove them back to their apartment on a Friday night it was his but rey moved in.

She light up everything in his life ,he loved her.

He would always love her.

THE END 

NOTES 

WELL THATS ALL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS 

KUDOS BOOKMARK COMMENT 


End file.
